The Wizards of Hogwarts
by BoomerBabe
Summary: Alex, Justin and Max get transferred to Hogwarts due to money problems at WizTech. Chaos ensues.
1. Chapter 1

On a rainy spring day in New York City, Alex Russo was sitting on the bright orange couch in her house's foyer reading an art magazine. She was startled by her older brother, Justin, running through the front door. Alex slowly lowered her magazine as if she couldn't have cared less, but she was actually very interested in what could have put Justin in such a rush. Justin's face was red as a tomato as he explained to Alex what he had just heard.

"I went to WizTech to ask Professor Crumbs about extra- credit so I could get ahead in the wizard competition, but when I came to his door, I heard him talking to some other man. He was saying that he no longer had enough money to fund the school because Dr. Evilini had stolen the school's supply of wizard gold from the vault. He said he had no choice but to advise the students to find another wizarding school, and fast."

Alex raised her eyebrow at the surprising news and then shrugged.

"Yeah, like that's going to happen. If you haven't noticed, I'm already struggling with people school as it is." She folded her legs and pulled the magazine back over her face. Justin just stared.

"Really, you don't care? Because you need to graduate to enter the wizard competition. So that is why I took the liberty to check for the best wizarding schools in a reasonable radius and registered us to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft of Wizardry. It's an overnight school in England and it starts on Wednesday." Said Justin proudly. Today was Monday.

Alex's mouth dropped down and Harper gasped from the kitchen and bar area, where she was making cookies. The tray hit the ground and icing splashed everywhere. Max Russo ran in and tried licking the icing off of the tray. Theresa Russo ran into the foyer at the sound of the crash and gasped at the mess. She shot Harper and Max an annoyed look and then wiped it up with a dish towel. Harper sat next to Alex.

"Justin, I don't even know what this school is! How dare you!" Alex demanded, getting up. She looked at Justin angrily.

"Alex, tuition was hard to come by! We were lucky to find a slot in the registration. And I'm sure dad would fully back me up in this…"

Jerry Russo walked in and looked at Justin. Justin nodded at Jerry for approval and Jerry sat down with Alex.

"Sweetie, I heard what Justin said, and I think it's for the best." Said Jerry.

Alex sighed and nodded.

"Fine. I'll go to the stupid Pigpimples school." She said, defeated. Justin's eyes narrowed and his face got red again.

"Hog. Warts." He said, annoyed. Alex stormed out of the room, followed by Harper, obviously sad too. Jerry rubbed Justin's back.

"That was very responsible of you. Look after Alex, OK?" Jerry said. Justin nodded. He left to his room to pack.

Max smiled and shrugged.

"Well, anything goes." He said and ran upstairs.

**NOTE: Alex is 17 in this, Justin is 18, and Max is 13. Mason is cut out of the story just because I want Alex to have a love interest. The characters from the Harry Potter series are not in this book, just the settings and the teachers.**


	2. Chapter 2

A day later, Alex stood sadly in the Manhattan Airport Terminal. On her right, Harper stood there, sobbing, wearing some absurd dress made of quotes in British literature. On her left, Theresa and Jerry were fussing over Max and Justin's suitcases and jackets.

Alex took a deep breath in and a deep breath out. She re-read the sign that said "Plane to London, England in 10 minutes" for the 12th time. She sighed loudly, and hugged Harper.

"Don't worry. I'll see you for winter break." She said, smiling. Harper looked at her and then started sobbing again.

"Don't replace me with your new friends. I'll miss you so much!" Harper said through tears. She took a gold necklace off of her neck and handed it to Alex. "Here, so you'll always have a part of me. I made it myself, actually." She said.

Alex examined the necklace. There was a very thin chain and a small wizard hat pendant on it. Alex smiled. She was startled when she was embraced by Theresa.

"Have fun, Miha." She said, and passed Alex onto Jerry.

"All passengers for plane 13 to London, England, please enter the plane." Said the impatient announcer over loudspeaker. Alex sighed, and blew kisses to her family as she pulled her lime green luggage to the terminal door.

When on the plane, Alex sat down next to Justin. She still wasn't talking to him, because of the fact that he got her in this mess in the first place. She was usually the one who caused the problems! Max had taken the window seat, and wondered aloud: "I wonder if clouds are wet or, like, fluffy when you touch them. You wanna find out?" he motioned to his wand sticking out of a pocket in his suitcase.

Alex and Justin both yelled "NO!" at the same time, and then Justin told Max to hide his wand inside the case before anybody saw it. Max did as he was told. Alex felt defeated. She stared at Justin and started to talk.

"Justin, I-" she started to say, but he interrupted her.

"It already happened, Alex. Just enjoy it." He said sharply. Then he smiled. "Just think of it, a whole new school for you to prank endlessly."

Alex smiled back. "So, what kind of people am I going to meet in this new school?" she asked.

"Well, when everyone gets there, they get sorted into houses. I don't really know how, though. But the houses are Griffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Griffindor is supposed to be brave and loyal, Slytherin are the evil kids, you know, the future "Dark lords" or whatever. Ravenclaw is for the clever, smart people." At that point, Alex pointed at Justin.

"You." She said, smiling. Justin continued.

"And Hufflepuff, is for, well, everyone else." Justin said. Alex and Justin both stared at Max, who was reading the airplane catalog upside- down and circling a cat- shaped lawn mower, nodded heads, and exchanged a laugh.

"But who am I?" said Alex. She thought about that. Sure she was clever, brave, and had an evil streak, but Alex knew that she did not belong with the bad kids. Justin looked indecisive.

"I don't know." Alex shook her head.

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough!" she said, and directed her attention to the in- flight movie.


End file.
